Suishou Henshin
by KageKitsune02
Summary: Pokemon Diamond with the main character substituted with one of my own characters.
1. The Accident

Yeah...I got this random thought in my head a few days ago...I thought, "What if I put my OC Morph in Aori's place? (Aori is my Diamond character's name)" And thus, this story came into being. This is my first pokemon story, so please review and tell me how I'm doing. Or flame me, I don't care which.

Note: The actual parody won't come until next chapter, this is only setting everything up. Warning: there is a death in this chapter. But that's about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any names, pokemon, or anything in this story, except for Morph. Who is weird.

Suishou Henshin

Chapter 1: The accident

Calm was one word that could describe the small town of Twinleaf Town. Of course, with only four houses, neither could the word town. But one morning, when a mysterious…thing appeared in the center of town. Out of one of the houses appeared a boy of about sixteen, holding a small backpack. He looked at the thing curiously, as obviously in this small town this had never happened before. If he could go back in time, he would've realized this never happened anywhere before.

The thing looked like it was sucking in air, as the wind was visible. It looked almost like a funnel, except if you looked in one side you would see pure crystal-like blue, the deepest blue the boy had ever seen. Crystal started forming on the wind, making it have an ethereal air about it. The blue shimmered, the crystals cracked and broke viciously. Out of portal like object, came another boy.

This boy was obviously a good swordsman, seeing as how he had two katanas on his hip, one on each side, and two more on his shoulders as if they were broadswords. He had a small red shirt that covered all the areas except his arms, of which scars and the which could be seen. He looked like any normal kid, including tennis shoes, blue denim jeans, and small mop-worth's of brown hair. The two boy's stared at one another, obviously thinking the same thing, 'who is this guy'.

The boy out of the portal spoke first, "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked, a moderate voice that obviously came out of someone fresh out of puberty. "Shouldn't I be asking that question?" asked the native kid.

"My name's Morph. I'm here because I am. Who are you?" asked the one who named himself Morph. "My name is Aori. This is where I live." answered the other boy, who named himself Aori. Aori had a blue long-sleeve shirt, black denim jeans and some normal walking shoes. A visible belt held six empty holes, as if they were to hold something. A red hat covered brown leaf-style hair.

"What do you want from me." asked Morph, as if it was a command rather than a question. "I want to know what you're doing here." answered Aori.

"I'm here because I'm here."

"Why are you here."

"Because I am."

"Stop making no sense!" Aori screamed as he charged the swordsman. Morph quickly proved just how good he was by quickly ducking underneath Aori's sloppy punch, drew a sword and sliced right through Aori's heart. All in under two seconds.

As Aori lay bleeding on the ground, on the verge of dying, he heard a voice. Not the kind that one would make if they just won a fight, but a kind of ethereal tone. "As punishment for killing a destined, you are required to take his place."

"Say what?" Morph asked, sheathing the sword he had used to kill Aori.

"You are required to take Aori's place, as punishment for slaying him." explained the ethereal voice. "Who are you?" asked Aori in his mind. The same voice replied, also in Aori's mind, "I am the one who watches over the destined, who are 'destined' to save this world. In your terms, I would be a God."

"I don't have to do anything you say." exclaimed Morph as he turned towards the portal. "I'm out of here, if all I get for trying to save this damned world is a kid who can't fight and a God who doesn't do shit."

"Very well. I will be forced to take action. You will live Aori's life until he can successfully be reincarnated. Your memories from here on forth are Aori's. You are Aori. You will no longer remember your past self and you will only know yourself as Aori." said the deity as the portal Morph was heading to closed, Aori's body disappeared, and Morph himself felt himself being torn apart in two by the deity's power. A rush of memories, good and bad, rushed from Morph's body only to be implanted once more by Aori's memories. The only thing missing, was Aori's small red hat.

For all intents and purposes, the God pondered, Morph was now Aori, with the same memories. It couldn't help but feel as if it had left something out. But it was something that it later wished it had gone over.


	2. Verity Lake and Piplup

This is easily the shortest chapter of this series. So...yeah. Read and review please. It'll make me update faster.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any situations portrayed within this fanfiction.

* * *

A black void. A black void with someone in it. Morph looked around, seeing no color at all. He looked around again, hearing two voices chuckling.

Morph quickly woke up from his quick staring. He had gotten lost in thought again, and was staring at the tv with a blank look in his face. He set down his wii remote and ran down the stairs. She was sitting at the table doing what looked oddly like a sudoku. "Hi Aori. I think Avenas wants to see you." she stated, not even looking up. Morph, knowing that his 'mother' did know he was there, ran out the door. He went over to his friends house, where the blond-haired boy named Avenas quickly bumped him outside the door.

"Oh hi Aori. I'm just about to go to Verity Lake! I heard there's a rare pokemon out there. Wanna come? You'll owe me ten thousand dollars if you're late!" exclaimed Avenas as he pushed Morph out the door. He suddenly froze up. "Oops, forgot something!" and with that Avenas quickly went back into his house.

"Wonder what that was all about…" wondered Morph out loud as he quickly walked north out of the town. He looked east, covered with tall grass. 'I shouldn't go in there…' he thought as he went west, towards the lake. There Avenas had caught up to him, and together they saw two people searching for the same thing they were.

As Morph took a step forward, the two people, an old person in a white coat, and a small girl with a red bandana on her head, stepped back and almost rammed their way through to the outside world. "How rude of them…they left something! A briefcase!" exclaimed Avenas as he and Morph went to check it out.

Morph had just now realized that said briefcase was fairly deep in tall grass. This normally wouldn't be a problem for him, except they could get attacked by wild Pokemon. They went in anyway, and when Avenas was pondering whether or not to give the briefcase back, two pokemon, Starly, came out of nowhere.

"Pokemon attack!" yelled Morph as he got into a fighting stance, ready to hurt the pokemon if necessary. "There's pokemon in here! Quick Aori, choose one!" shouted Avenas as he randomly chose one. Morph took a quick look, and decided upon one that would change his fate.

"Go!" he shouted as he threw the poke ball as hard as he could towards the incoming Starly. Said poke ball exploded in brilliant rays of white light as the pokemon stored inside came alive once more. A small bird, barely the size to Morph's knee, came out. A blue bird, obviously a water pokemon.

"Um…who are you?" it said. Morph's jaw dropped. He never heard a pokemon talk before.

"Name's Aori. You?" he asked after getting over his surprise. "Um…I don't have a name. I'm a piplup though…so just call me that until I get a name." it said quietly. Morph was getting tired of dodging this starly even though a piplup is right next to him. "Care to help?" he asked exasperately.

"Sure." it said as it went on a frenzy. It just kept pounding the starly until the bird went away. "How's that?" it asked rhetorically. "Um…that's fine." Morph stated in an uneven tone, quite surprised that this bird had managed to beat another bird!

"I guess I'll just follow you. Got nothing better to do." said the piplup as it followed Morph out to Twinleaf Town. Dustin followed shortly with a turtwig, a kind of turtle that had grass growing on it's top.

Up above, far above the heavens themselves, two chuckling beings were joined by a third. "Do you think this will work out?" one of them asked in a heavenly tone.

"Of course it will. There's no flaws as long as he does his job." another one replied. "I'm making sure of it. He's getting quite a few laughs out of it as well." stated the third and final.


	3. Piplup to Niugnep?

Yes, I know that so far this is a boring story. Don't worry, by now it gets a little better. Once the battles are introduced it gets way better. Read and Review, as they help me make more chapters to this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of the situations presented within this fanfiction. I do, however, own the particular character of Morph.

* * *

"Why are you still following me!?" yelled out Morph exasperately. He and this pokemon, a small blue bird by the name of Piplup, had traveled all the way from Twinleaf Town to Sandgem town, to see Professor Rowan, who, as Morph learned, was the one that he had seen at Lake Verity. Morph wanted to see the professor because he wanted to return the piplup, who by now had grown to level 7. A fairly high level considering it was a starting pokemon.

"Because…well…just…because!" it replied. Morph deadpanned. He continued walking anyway, with the piplup right behind him, chirping happily. The first thing he saw when he entered Sandgem town, was that it didn't live up to it's name. It was not sandy, nor were there any gems. Morph entered the first house he saw, a relatively big one considering his house. He walked in, and was surprised to see a laboratory. He had found Rowan's lab!

Morph walked forward, the piplup right behind him. Eventually he found himself face to face with the professor himself. "Hello young lad! By what chance do you want here?" he asked cheerfully.

"Um…I saw you at Verity lake a few hours ago. You left a suitcase there." Morph explained, before talking really fast, "AndIwanttoknowifIcouldreturnthispipluptoyouconsideringthatit'snormallyyoursanyway." (for those that don't understand, he says, "And I want to know if I could return this piplup to you considering that it's normally yours anyway.")

"Slow down lad! What's the rush! You're like the other guy!" Rowan exclaimed. "I wanted to return this piplup to you. I had to use it to fight off some starly." Morph explained once more.

"I'm not an it! I'm a he!" piplup piped up. Rowan looked around to Morph and saw the little blue bird. "Well…I guess you can keep it. It looks happy with you. I just have one favor…" Rowan went off. A girl with a bandana on her head walked up to Morph. "I need you to complete this pokedex for me." Rowan continued.

"…" the silence filled the room.

"Well?" he asked once more.

"…Fine." the unnoticed tension in the air went away. "By the way, since it is your pokemon now, why don't you nickname that piplup?" Rowan suggested.

"Um…fine…how about…Aori?" Morph suggested. The piplup deadpanned, "That's your name. An original one, please." "Um…Kakashi?" "No."

"Rynna?"

"That's a girls name. I'm a boy, idiot."

"Kayoto?"

"No, too easy to come up with. I'm a penguin you know."

"Ok…how about Niugnep."

"Niug-what!?"

"Niugnep. Penguin spelled backwards."

"…" the piplup just stared at him, doing the mental calculations.

"…Fine." it finally said. Morph did a little dance, ending with a V sign with his index and middle fingers saying, "I got a piplup!" Niugnep's eye twitched. Morph took this as a sign to stop and get on his right mind.

"You might try going to Jubilife city first. A trainer's school is there to help you learn the ways of pokemon." Rowan said as he backed away slowly.

"Sure thing." Morph stated as he and Niugnep walked out the door. "Phew…what was I going to do…oh yes!" Rowan said as he went back on his computer.

As soon as Morph went outside, he was told by Avenas' mother to give a package to him. He quickly went north to Jubilife City. A little outside the town, he met Dawn, Professor Rowan's assistant, who taught him how to catch pokemon. She also included five poke balls.

To say Morph was in cloud nine was ridiculous. To say Morph was ridiculous, was ridiculous. To say he was getting insulted…now that was true. Right outside Jubilife City he saw a blue and black pokemon, with what looked like a black whip and then a yellow star for a tail. Niugnep told him it was a 'Shinx' a type of electric pokemon. Morph looked around, saw nobody, and decided to throw a pokeball, completely disregarding everything he had ever heard about pokemon.

The amazing thing was. Was that it worked.

So now the young Shinx was insulting Morph for basically insulting Shinx' fighting abilities.

"But aren't electric pokemon supposed to have an electric attack!? It only makes sense!" Morph reasoned. Niugnep intervened, "Not necessarily. I mean, do Starly have a flying attack immediately?" Shinx argued once more with Morph, who both had ignored Niugnep, "Yeah, well…so what! You could've at least fought me first!" "Niugnep was running out of health! I had to get here fast!" Morph argued. "How come both Niugnep and that starly you got get nicknames but I don't!?" it complained.

"I haven't thought of one yet." "I bet you just hate me for not living up to your expectations." "My god guys, we're here now aren't we!" Niugnep complained finally. Both Morph and the Shinx ignored him. Kakashi, a small Starly that Morph had caught a little after his meet up with Dawn, came up to Niugnep, "They're not listening. Just take the package out of Aori's hands and give it to that Avenas guy." Niugnep thought this was a good idea. He quickly swiped the package out of Morph's hands, who didn't even notice, and quickly walked to the training school that Morph was supposed to go to.

There he saw the blonde-haired guy who was the receiver of the package. He waddled up to him, pecked him slightly, and heard, "Oh a piplup. Must be Aori's. It's got a package. For me? From my mother…hmm…ok. A town map! Awesome!" Avenas excitedly told anyone who listening. "Why are there two? Oh well, here, take this back to Aori for me will ya little guy?" Avenas told him as Niugnep lifted open his beak to put in the map.

Niugnep, angry at being called 'little' quickly bubbled the poor trainer to oblivion, and then waddled out as quick as a penguin his size could go.

When we got out where Morph and Shinx were, he saw one of the most pathetic sites that he'd ever seen. Fifteen minutes had passed since he left with Morph's package for Avenas, and Shinx and Morph and started arguing with one another. They were still arguing.

"Kyxaris?" Morph suggested. Apparently he and Shinx had come to the conclusion that Shinx needed a nickname as well. "Hells no man! I'm no boy! I'm a girl dammit!" retorted Shinx. "Well what do you want then!" "A girl's name!" "Then you come up with one!" "You're my trainer! You do it!"

Kakashi flew up to Niugnep. "Have they been this way the entire time?" asked Niugnep. Kakashi nodded slowly.

"I feel your pain." said Niugnep as the two pokemon just sat there, watching trainer and pokemon argue over something as pathetic as a nickname.

"So, until I come up with a nickname, your name will be Shinx. Is that ok?" said Morph finally. "That is good for now." exclaimed Shinx.

"About time you two were done. I was gone for fifteen minutes and neither of you two noticed!" exclaimed Niugnep as it shoved the Town Map it had received into Morph's hands. "Ok, according to this, we should go north to Floaroma town." Morph said.

The three pokemon couldn't disagree and thus went along with it. Just a little ways north of Jubilife City, and Morph was already in over his head. He had gone back to the pokemon center well over five times now due to the numerous trainers that wanted to battle him. As a result, Kakashi and Shinx were both well over level 6, while Niugnep was a good lvl 9. In the grass Morph had encountered a budew, a type of grass pokemon that's fairly common. He had decided to catch it, in case he needed a grass pokemon for something.

Morph did indeed catch, after having Shinx prove itself through battle to wittle down Budew's already small hp, and throwing one of his few pokeballs. Kakashi, after flying around the area a bit, stated that he had seen a cave just north of where they were, but broken rocks and gigantic boulders blocked the way. They were stuck.

Morph's new Budew looked around to see the pokemon that refused to go into their poke balls. It went up to the Shinx that it had battled with, "How come none of you are in poke balls? That's what I've always heard." "Meh, I just don't want to. More comfortable out here, you know?" it replied rhetorically. Budew nodded thoughtfully.

Morph looked at the map once more. "Ok. We can't go north, we can't go west, we came from south, so that leaves only east." he stated. "Sounds about right." stated Niugnep, as the pokemon perched itself on Morph's shoulder. Budew just stared in wonder at Jubilife city, the biggest city it had ever seen, and probably the only city it had ever seen.

"Hey, do you want a pokemon watch! A poketch for short!" a short fat man came bumbling up to Morph. "Is it free?" he asked quickly, giving the illusion that he was interested. "Yes it is! Just find the three clowns hidden in Jubilife City!" the fat man stated.

"Um…ok. One's over there," Morph pointed out to the one standing in front of the TV station, "One's over there," he continued on as he pointed to one left of the pokemon center, "And the final one is right in front of your company." he stopped. The man just looked at him in wonder.

"Well, I guess you win! Here, take this poketch!" the man said as he gave a watchlike object to Morph. He strapped it on and saw a multitude of applications for it, such as a calculator and a digital watch. "Useful, ne?" the man stated as he walked away. Morph just looked at him in wonder, shrugged, and walked away, towards the east of Jubilife City.


	4. Oreburgh Gym

Yes, I'm back. You may notice the chapters getting a bit longer, that's because of a new length system I'm trying out. The number of the chapter is how many pages it is. Like chapter 4 has 4 pages. Chapter 3 had 3 pages. Catch my drift? Anyway, for the usual note, please read and review. And yes, this story will get **much** weirder!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor any situation presented within this fanfiction. I do, however, own the character Morph.

* * *

"MY…GOD! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" cried out Morph as he was seen running from the nearby coal mine. A starly, Kakashi, came out after him, flying next to him. Shinx was next in it's turmoil, running as fast as it could. Niugnep was second to last, waddling slowly out as it sweat dropped. Finally, a small budew came out, looking at everything with curiousity.

"Do they do this often?" it asked Niugnep. The penguin replied, "I don't know Budew…I don't know."

What led to this current situation you may ask? After a rough trip in the mountain, Morph made it to Oreburgh city, home of the first gym. A rock gym. Now this wouldn't be a big deal, but for whatever reason, Morph thought it a good idea to check around the city before challenging the gym. He went into a coal mine. As soon as he had entered, a geodude, a rock with eyes and two arms that floats above the ground, had attacked. First Morph had called out Kakashi to do some damage. It was knocked away with ease.

Secondly, Morph called out Shinx to kill it. No damage whatsoever. Third, Morph had called out Budew, who KO'd it in one hit. This of course, led Morph to believe that Budew was awesome, and immediately put it first in his lineup. Next pokemon he comes across just so happened to be a fire pokemon.

Fire plus grass equals KO.

How there was a fire pokemon in the coal mine, or more matter, why there would be, was beyond Morph's and the author's reasoning.

Morph had run all the way to the pokemon center in Oreburgh, where he would get his pokemon treated. He looked at the nurse in charge, she looked at him. He looked at the machine behind her, she looked at the pokemon behind him. She then quickly said, "Sir, put your pokemon in your pokeballs before you get them treated."

"Sure thing sure thing." Morph said quickly as he called back all of his pokemon. He got them healed with the weird machine thing, and walked out. Not even looking back. Which was a good thing considering the hard stare that the nurse was giving him. "Wasn't he in here two minutes ago…?" she wondered out loud.

Morph called out his pokemon once more for a group meeting. In a group meeting, he gathers all of his team pokemon and together they decide on a single decision. Usually important decisions, but knowing Morph there's bound to be some random ones too.

"Ok, the theme of this meeting is simply, Should we take on the gym or not." Morph stated. "I don't think we should, we're not ready yet." explained Kakashi as she flew above them. "Neither do I. We should wait." said Shinx as it preened it's fur. "I say we're good." stated Niugnep as it blew a small bubble out of it's beak.

"I say we go too." piped up Budew as it stood there. "Tie for 2 to 2. I break the vote. I say we go." said Morph. "I say we go north first, since we may not have a chance afterwards." said Shinx as it stopped licking it's fur, and if one looked close enough you could see a small electric charge flowing through it's hair.

They turned the votes again and surprisingly a unanimous one saying, "Let's go north and train a while." So they did. Shinx, Kakashi, Budew, and Niugnep all leveled and evened out to level 10. As Morph was ready to leave however, one more pokemon attacked. Not a common one either, but a rarer one.

"Kakashi! You want to take this one?" Morph asked as the nearby Machop started to get into a fighting pose. Kakashi flew up close and went vertical immediately causing it's wing to slice through Machop's arms. Machop countered by a kick high enough to hit Kakashi to the ground. As Kakashi struggled to get up, Machop came attacking again, this time with a low kick. Kakashi tripped from the effects, but instead of hitting the ground flew up once more, hitting Machop in the jugular vein with it's powerful wing attack.

Morph looked on in wonder. It was up to him to whether or not to catch it. He had one pokeball left, and Kakashi wouldn't survive much longer. One more transition passed in which Machop missed it's attack leaving it open to a fly-by by Kakashi. Morph made up his mind as he threw the pokeball with laser-precision accuracy.

The Machop looked on in wonder as the red and white ball came barreling towards it. It quickly ducked when the pokeball was bound to miss to hit Kakashi once more. Kakashi, however, had flown up to a reasonable height, saw Machop duck, and instead attacked the pokeball downwards.

The result was the pokeball smashing into Machop's head at a fairly high velocity. Machop, caught surprised by the ball attack from above, was almost immediately caught.

The whole ordeal barely took two minutes.

Morph later walked out of the pokemon center. He felt he was ready to take on the gym now. So he did. He walked right in, and was immediately gratified to see that there were two trainers, separating by a stairway, blocking his path. He saw a small stairway to his left go across the room, connecting both sides, and eventually leading up to the gym leader with no problem. Two pokemon statues were leading the path into the gym, and an odd-looking fellow to Morph's right.

As soon as Morph's foot hit the dirt floor he knew this would probably be a rock gym, judging from the way the gym was built. Rocklike and sturdy. Morph climbed the stairwell, following the path that had no trainers. He made it to the gym leader platform, and immediately went eye-to-eye with the gym leader.

"Let me guess, you want me to fight you?" the Gym leader, Roark, asked. "Yeah, that was kind of the whole point." Morph replied. "Very well."

Roark sent out a geodude to combat with Morph's first pokemon. Niugnep came out first, since amazingly Morph had remembered to put his pokemon in their pokeballs before entering the gym. Geodude tried to attack Niugnep by swinging it's entire body with a solid punch. Niugnep, being as small as it is, jumped up, and let loose a giant bubble.

The bubble was a solid hit as Geodude, unable to dodge due to just missing, took the blow in the face. Geodude tried a different strategy next, as it punched the ground causing a small earthquake. Niugnep merely hopped above the floor, and flapped it's wings merely slowing it's descent. As it blew another bubble, Geodude took the time to try to punch Niugnep.

Instead, it punched the bubble. Poor geodude.

Onix was sent out next, as the massive rock snake came up to the small Niugnep. Morph called back Niugnep this time, switching it with Budew. As the Onix came crashing down with a huge attack force, Budew hopped to the side and started absorbing Onix's energy. It managed to get quite a bit before Onix realized what was going on as it attacked Budew once more.

Budew, however, took the time to try absorbing energy once more, not even caring that it was getting hit. It smashed against the wall at high speed, but took enough energy to recover all it's energy while taking out Onix at the same time.

Roark looked at this, troubled. Out of his three pokemon, only one was left. But he would only need that one pokemon. Cranidos, a pokemon which was unlike any other, appeared. It had a bald spot on the top of it's head, with small bones sticking out like horns. It looked like one of those ancient dinosaurs that came before humans.

Budew stayed in, attacking Cranidos with it's absorb. Cranidos instead replied not with a rock attack, but instead pursuing Budew wherever it went. Budew, unused to this type of attack, fainted almost immediately. Morph, realizing that this one would be hard, called out the next pokemon which could help him.

Machop.

As it came out, Roark knew that Morph would become the winner. It was obvious, from the way his pokemon moved down to the type difference. Morph was simply a superior trainer.

Cranidos opened it's moves by once more pursuing Machop as it tried to dodge. Machop looked at this and snickered. As if it would dodge. Instead it attacked by dropping low to the ground, effectively blocking Cranidos' attack, and kicking it's legs out from beneath it's body.

The result was a tripped up Cranidos and a Machop that knew this was going to be easy. As Cranidos glared at Machop as it got up, Machop ducked low to the ground again, but not only kicking Cranidos' legs out, but kicking up at it's chest. Machop followed the rising pokemon by jumping and assaulting Cranidos with a battle axe kick. Cranidos, who couldn't dodge but sure could counterattack, did just that. It grabbed Machop's leg, and used it's force to push Machop into the ground as it leapt up unharmed.

Machop by now, was annoyed at this. Cranidos assaulted once more by using a rock technique to make a rock slide. Machop dodged or attacked all the rocks heading his way, looking briefly at Morph to see that Morph could also indeed dodge the rocks.

Morph dodging brought Cranidos' attention as it watched the trainer dodge a rock by placing one hand into a handstand, dodging two others that were flying his way. Machop used this distraction by punching into Cranidos' backside, then an uppercut into the jaw, and then a kidney shot to the back, and finished the combo by kneeing into Cranidos' stomach.

Cranidos fainted glaring at the Machop that fell it. Roark called back Cranidos, and to both Machop and Morph's surprise, started clapping. It sounded resonately throughout the gym, as if the gym too was pleased with the battles that have taken place. The two trainers from the ground were looking with wide-eyes, both covered in dirt and rock from the rock slide.

"That was a good battle." Said Roark as he walked up to Morph, who was withdrawing Machop back into a pokeball. "Who are you again?" asked Roark. Morph sweatdropped as he replied, "Aori." "Ok Aori, take this badge. It represents your ability to participate in the Gym Challenge. In which you go around Sinnoh, and take on all the gym leaders in their respective gyms. Once you get all eight, you can challenge the Elite Four. Each of the badges have a special ability. Mine is that it allows you to use the Hidden Machine Rock Smash anywhere out of battle." exclaimed Roark. He handed the badge to Morph, who put it in a special case designed just for this purpose.

Morph walked out of the gym with a sense of contentment. From outside the gym he climbed one of the nearby coal belts. He looked north, and he saw a city with giant buildings.

He looked south, and saw nothing but the big blue sea.

He looked east, and saw a sprawling metropolis far off into the distance.

Lastly, he looked west.

He saw a gigantic mountain.

Mt. Coronet.

Where he felt destiny would shape itself.


	5. Taking on Galactic

-1Chapter 5

Suishou Henshin

"Let's NOT do that again!" exclaimed Shinx as it ran from the cave. "I agree with what Shinx said." said Niugnep. What could make these two pokemon agree with one another? The fact that Avenas had just challenged Morph to a battle. And lost.

Horribly.

However, all was not lost. Morph, managing to not get confused this time, went through the same cave he had gone when he came to Oreburgh City.

So now here he was, in the middle of Jubilife City, wondering where the hell he needed to go now. He talked with everyone, found the second gym was in Eterna City to the north. Only problem was, he didn't know how to get there. He tried going north, found only a cave with rocks that looked as if they could be broken, and as he was trying to figure out what to do from here all of his pokemon, behind him, were sweatdropping.

It wasn't until then that he remembered the hidden machine.

"Hey Machop! Want to learn Rock smash!?" he yelled. "Um…sure…I guess…" replied Machop. He followed the Hidden Machine's instructions, and soon Machop learned how to break rocks.

Which isn't very hard. You just use karate or any other type of martial arts to break a rock. Which is why Morph is now wondering why the heck it took a hidden machine for that to happen.

"Why the heck did it take a hidden machine to break a rock!?" Morph wondered aloud. Machop just looked at him. "Well, it's the same for Fly right?" it said. Kakashi snorted, "Yes it is. But it's only for carrying passengers. It doesn't really matter for flying pokemon to know Fly to use it."

Niugnep sighed. "Aori, do you even know where we're headed?" "Yeah. We're heading to Eterna City, but to get there we have to go through the Eterna forest." Morph replied.

As the five pokemon and their trainer come out of the cave they were hit the odorous smell of flowers. Dozens' of them. More than dozens, thousands. And it was here where they walked into what is known, as Floaroma Town. Morph looked around, seeing thousands upon thousands of flowers.

All of the pokemon, especially Budew, looked on in awe as they saw a field that covered literal miles and miles of flowers. Morph, after taking in the sight, simply moved on to the pokemon center, where he got his pokemon healed. So instead, he simply went eastward, where a little girl went up to talk to him.

"Hey person over there!" the girl said. "What?" Morph replied. "Can you go into the Valley Windworks and rescue my father? Please!" the girl cried out. "I'll think about it." Morph replied once more, but in a more indifferent tone.

Once the girl was out of sight, Morph turned northwards towards a bridge. At the end of it were two people that were blocking the path. So he had to go southwards down the bridge and then back eastward to go north once more.

Once he went east one more time, he realized he was in the Valley Windworks section. He saw the same type of person that was blocking the bridge as was blocking the entrance.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked as he walked up innocently. "Go away. This is team Galactic Territory." the guy said. He was wearing a space-age outfit as if he was expecting the end of the world. "What are you guarding?" Morph asked as he prepared himself mentally for the inevitable fight. "The entrance. Go away kid. I'll make you go away!" the guard yelled as he sent out his only pokemon, a small Glameow. Glameow was a cat with a weird head and a tail that was curlier than a pig's.

Morph sent out his Machop to battle with the Glameow. Glameow turned it's head and started to run towards Machop, lashing out with it's deadly claws. Machop got hit on purpose, and quickened it's strike with a karate chop towards Glameow's neck. The strike connected and sent Glameow hurling away into the grass. Machop was about to sit down and wait until it came back until it did come back. It came flying out of the brush, to the top of one of the nearby windmills, and jumped down aided by the forces of gravity.

Machop rolled under Glameow as it clawed it's way through the air once more. A long scratch signifying a hit was on Machop's forehead. Machop lashed back again, lowering itself until under Glameow. Glameow tripped up, allowing Machop to come forward to attack with another combo as it had done previously on Cranidos.

Glameow saw this combo strike coming, and sought to prevent it. It curled up it's tail while it was falling and purposely tripped Machop using it's tail to prevent Machop's multiple attacks. Machop only used this as an advantage as it piledrived it's elbow straight into Glameow's exposed backside. Glameow hissed in pain and literally threw Machop off of it, straight into the nearby wall.

Machop had fainted. It had put up a good fight indeed, but Glameow had won. "So, is that it? A puny little Machop?" the guard taunted. Morph recalled Machop and turned around, and when his decision was made, he called forth Niugnep to battle.

Niugnep was more than ready for this. Glameow saw this new opponent and sought to hurt it even more so. Niugnep saw this coming a long time ago. It just stood still until Glameow was right next to it. It's like playing chicken, the first one to dodge loses. Although, this time it's not a chicken and a car, it's a penguin and a cat.

Niugnep simply ducked Glameow's strike and pounded into Glameow's underside. This force flipped Glameow into the air and almost upside down. Where Machop had failed, Niugnep succeeded. Niugnep jumped up, pounded Glameow down into the ground, followed up by a bubble at the ruins. As Niugnep came floating steadily down, Glameow decided to do what would normally be considered as a 'suicide run'. It jumped up, intent on hurting Nuignep as much as possible. Niugnep himself just started to fly down, until it's head was level with Glameow's head.

What happened next was easily considered as the biggest fluke on the face of the earth. The windmill's turns happened infrequently enough that the two Pokemon and their trainers had forgotten about them, despite Glameow's using them to aid itself earlier in the fight.

One of the sides of the nearest windmill came down with crushing force. Straight into Glameow's stomach. Niugnep just gawked.

"That was a…weird ending." it stated afterwards. It turns out later than the windmill caused Glameow's faint. But an ending was an ending, and Morph still had pokemon, compared to the guard's none.

The guard simply looked at it's fainted pokemon. He recalled it back into it's pokeball. "I better warn the boss! Don't you try to come in, cause I'm locking this door from the inside!" Morph looked on as the guard went inside, and true enough to his words, locked the door.

Morph, not believing the locking sound made from the inside, tried the door. It was locked. "See, I told you! Now you have to find the key, and there's only two! Oh…I shouldn't have said that…" the guard said from the inside.

"Two keys? Great! Where's the other?" Morph asked. "I'm not going to tell you!" said the guard. Shinx just took a look at the door. "Hey Aori, if you want I can try to bust down the door." stated Shinx. "Try it, I dare you!" said the guard.

"Nah, don't try it. We've got more important things to worry about." Morph exclaimed as he and his pokemon went wandering westward once more, back to Floaroma town. Once there, they saw a small path through the flowers, and it lead right into the forest.

"Awesome! Let's see where it leads!" Niugnep said right after Morph got his pokemon healed at the center there. Niugnep lead the way, followed by Shinx, Kakashi flying above, Morph after Shinx, and Machop bringing up the rear with Budew right before it. They were walking as if in a forced march until they got to the meadow. A flower meadow.

Right in front of them, Morph saw two team Galactic members wearing the exact same stuff as the Guard back at the Valley Windworks did. It looked as if they were cornering someone. "Give us that honey now, or else!" they threatened. The person who they were cornering didn't give in. "And if I say no?" "Then you'll have to face us!" the Galactic members said as they sought to take out their pokeballs.

"Why don't you battle me instead?" Morph said, more of a statement than a question. The members looked around towards Morph, and instead threw out two pokemon at once.

A double battle.

Morph looked behind him, and in front of him, comparing obvious type weaknesses. "Kakashi, Shinx, you guys go up." he stated, knowing just how to win. The Galactic members finally released their pokemon, being a Zubat, a type of common bat, and a Wurmple, a purple worm.

The fight began as Wurmple shot out a string of silk at Shinx, who jumped onto Kakashi just as Zubat attacked them both with Wing attack. Shinx jumped off of Kakashi, straight onto the Zubat as Kakashi dodged upward by the sudden loss of weight and dropped back down onto Wurmple as it shot a stinger from it's rear at Shinx.

Shinx saw the stinger coming, and decided to bite the Zubat, hoping to at least hurt it before Zubat dropped it forcefully onto the ground. Kakashi flew straight into Wurmple, knocking it out with one hit. The Zubat then let out a supersonic wave of sound, knocking out all hearing from Kakashi and Shinx. The Galactic member whom the Wurmple had belonged to called it back, and replaced it with a Silcoon.

Kakashi, not able to hear anything, flew down onto the ground. Of course, inbetween the ground and Kakashi just so happened to be the Silcoon. This force knocked Silcoon into the air, right onto the Zubat, who with all the added weight started to go down towards the ground as Shinx bought into Zubat's wing, causing all three to drop to the ground like rocks. Nearing the ground Shinx jumped off, adding even more force to the already fast fall. It was heard with a sickening thud that both Zubat and Silcoon fainted in that fall.

The team Galactic members called back their pokemon, and ran towards the Valley Windworks, shouting something about revenge. Morph wasn't listening because he honestly didn't care. The members dropped a key on the way running out, and Niugnep went to pick it up, realizing it was the other key to the Valley Windworks.

The person who the galactic members were terrorizing was grateful at Morph's interfereing. So grateful, that he gave Morph a jar of honey. Morph wanted the other Works key more, but he took the honey just the same.

A little later…

Morph stood in front of the Valley Windworks once more. He inserted the key he found into the door, and heard a click. He opened up the door slowly and saw that only the previous guard was within eyesight of the door.

"How'd you get in!? I better go and tell the boss!" said the guard as he ran away further into the building. Morph just took a look around, and decided to actually put his pokemon in pokeballs this time. How thoughtful of him.

He rounded a corner, and saw no one. "This place is really small…" he whispered, speaking aloud his thoughts. He rounded another corner and was sentenced to a battle inside. The Team Galactic member that had challenged Morph sent out a cascoon. Morph just sweatdropped at the sight of a cascoon being able to do anything.

Morph sent out Kakashi to deal with this so called 'threat'. Kakashi flew to the ground, looked Cascoon right in the eye, came closer, closer, and then finally shot out it's wing in a wing attack. Cascoon fainted. Morph laughed.

Morph recalled Kakashi back into it's pokeball and walked right up to a red-haired person standing right in front of him. "Excuse me sir, do you know where I can find the commander of this 'Team Galactic' so I can make them leave?"

"Oh, you're talking to him." said the commander as he turned around. The commander then reached for a pokeball as he stated simply, "For messing with Team Galactic's affairs the price is death. Commander Mars shall bring you down!" He threw out a poke ball with a Zubat out. Morph chose to use Shinx in this battle.

Zubat responded to Shinx's cry by shooting poison out of it's mouth. Shinx tried to dodge, but the poison was effective enough to go into the skin through fur. Shinx responded to the poison by jumping up and biting Zubat out of the air.

Zubat, on the other hand, flew out of the way, far out of the range of bite, and chose to scream supersonic waves at Shinx. Since it had already learned what this supersonic attack did, Shinx quickly covered its ears, and when the waves passed harmlessly by it, it jumped up, knocked Zubat into the ground, and bit Zubat's wings. Zubat fainted. Shinx fainted from the poison that it didn't know was effecting it that badly.

Commander Mars looked on in awe. This trainer's Shinx had taken down his Zubat! Mars looked on wondering just how strong this trainer was. He sent out his Purugly, the evolved form of Glameow, and looked like a giant fatass.

Morph saw the Purugly. "Damn that thing's ugly." he said out loud. The insult just bounced off Mars and his pokemon. So instead Morph decided to use Machop to try to beat Purugly. Purugly jumped up using it's weight to crush Machop. Machop laughed, caught purugly, and used the previous force to swing the cat into the nearby wall.

The cat, like all other cats, landed on it's feet. Of course, unlike normal cats, whose feet land on the floor, this cat's feet landed on the wall. Of course, it was only a small cushion, as Machop then ran up and body slammed it. Purugly then did what any other normal cat would do. It scratched. Machop looked at his bleeding forearm, looked at Purugly who was sneering gloatingly, back to the forearm, and then decided to use that forearm to bring Purugly's neck off the ground where it had fallen, throw it down on to the floor, and start to combo the thing.

Machop first threw it down onto the floor, kneed it in it's exposed backside, follow through with a low kick to it's feet. It waited until Purugly hit the wall that it ran up and flip kicked Purugly up into the air, where it then ran up the wall ninja-style to jump off and grab Purugly, throw it to the ground, and follow through once more with a battle axe kick to the back. No matter how fat the pokemon was, it couldn't stand up to the fury that is Machop.

Far Above into the Heavens and above…

"So, how's this thing holding out?" A heavenly voice asked. "We have Dialga and Palkia on our side now. Nothing else should happen." said another. "The others?" the voice asked once more.

"They are currently laughing their heads off." responded another, lighter voice than that of the original respondee. "I say we watch as the sparks fly."

"Will we ever have to reveal ourselves?"

"You said it yourself. The only way to get out of it is to land and catch all the 'legendaries'."

"Oh. This'll be funnier than expected."

"I certainly hope so. Did we get the right guy?"

"I heard somewhere the guy we wanted was some guy in a brown cloak. But as long as his name's Aori, I guess it's ok."

"Is his name Aori?" "No clue."


End file.
